Sasuke Otochan
by Little outcast
Summary: Cuando Sasuke despertó esa mañana lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido pensar era que iba a encontrar a esa criatura en su puerta -y tu desde cuando eres papá, teme? -SasuNaru.
1. El incio

- Por favor ya sale de ahí

Basado en el fic: 10 razones para ser padre. 

1: **E**L inicio.

**S**asuke abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezó silenciosamente, tratando de no despertar a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, y se dirigió, aún somnoliento, a ducharse, listo para comenzar un nuevo día.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, procedió a preparar el desayuno para él y Naruto, quien se encontraba aún durmiendo en _su_ cama.

Sonrió internamente, ya llevaban saliendo oficialmente 3 meses. Después de volver a Konoha, pasar mucho tiempo con eso de 'te quiero, te odio, te quiero, te odio' y finalmente aceptar públicamente que era, ejem, gay y que además sentía algo por su 'amigo-rival' todo lo demás pasó muy rápido: Sakura llorando, Hinata traumatizada, Sai… siendo Sai, Kakashi molestándolos a cada segundo, insistiendo en que debían leer 'Icha Icha Paradise' para 'curar' sus mentes y todos los demás mirandolos raro… hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto de la aceptación. 

Ya hecho el desayuno, y con ese recuerdo en mente abrió la puerta, dispuesto a recoger el diario como todas las mañanas cuando, en una canasta, un bulto envuelto en una mantita celeste llamó su atención. Pero lo que llamó aún más su atención fue que dicho bulto _respiraba._

_¿Qué demonios?_

Se acercó para examinarlo bien, cuidadosamente comenzó a retirar la mantita, revelando a un bebé vestido de blanco durmiendo. Cabe decir que Sasuke esta cada vez más y más confundido.

Revisó alrededor de la canasta para encontrar alguna pista sobre la procedencia de la criatura hasta que encontró, en un costado, un sobre con su nombre en el. Lo abrió, aún más desconfiado y confundido y procedió a leer.

_Sasuke:_

_Probablemente no te acuerdes de mí, ya que no llegamos a pasar más de una semana juntos._

_La verdad eso me tiene sin cuidado._

_Sin embargo si necesito que recuerdes una noche que pasamos en el país de la niebla, cuando, por lo tomados que estábamos, cometimos muchos errores._

_Esta niña es resultado de uno de ellos._

_Sasuke, esta niña es tu hija._

_Perdóname, por no haberte dicho que ibas a ser papá y más aún por dejártela así sin más en tu puerta._

_Pero es que no puedo, no puedo verte la cara después de esto y tampoco puedo conservarla._

_Por kami sabes que no puedo ser mamá!_

_Carezco de sentido maternal, además soy una kunoichi, una capitana ANBU! No tengo tiempo para cuidar, o peor, criar un niño!_

_Pero no tuve corazón para abortarla._

_La niña no tiene nombre, eso te lo dejo a ti, después de todo desde ahora será tuya. Has lo que quieras con ella, pero no me la devuelvas. Tampoco me busques, por que no me vas a encontrar._

_De nuevo, perdón porque haya tenido que ser así._

_Rioko._

_Ps: nació el 8 de agosto, tiene 3 meses. _

Leyó la carta una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y aún no lo lograba asimilar. 

Claro que recordaba a Rioko, una kunoichi sorprendente: era fuerte, determinada, siempre mantenía la frente en alto y además tenía un cuerpo...

Se podía decir que era la única mujer que de verdad la había llegado a interesar.

Y también recordaba esa noche perfectamente… al recordarla, involuntariamente se sonrojó.

' _Esta niña es tu hija'_

Esas palabras bailaban en mente, imborrables.

'_Esta niña es tu hija'_

No, él **no podía** ser padre!

'…_TU hija'_

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha quería llorar y gritar como un loco por toda la aldea.

Que ella era una kunoichi, que no tenía tiempo para ser madre, que no tenía instinto maternal… y acaso pensaba que él sí?!

Donde estaba su mamá cuando más la necesitaba?

Ah si, muerta.

Maldito Itachi.

Miró de nuevo esa _cosa_ que se encontraba frente a él y, aún en _shock, _cerró la puerta.

Dejando a la pequeña inocente afuera.

… Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente carecía de instinto paternal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NO pregunten de donde salió esto xD

se que la idea está repetida y bleh… pero TENIA que escribirlo…

Es la primera vez que escribo un yaoi… esperemos que no salga tan mal xD

Tuve que subir de nuevo por que recién me di cuenta de que no había salido eso de 'Basado en' 

Espero que ahora no hayan mas malentendidos :S (ese fic se encuntra en groups… asi que no lo busquen por estos lados que no lo van a encontrar xD)

Bueno y si me falto algo mas por favor avísenme… lo agradecería de corazón 

Y muchas gracias a quienes ya han dejado RR :D

Sigan dejando rrs por favor ! :D 

Jaa ne!


	2. Deciciones, deciciones

2: Decisiones, decisiones

2: **D**ecisiones, decisiones.

**S**asuke apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? 

Ni loco iba a quedarse con la niña, si lo hacía su vida como ninja estaba más que arruinada y además ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Naruto la viera? O aún peor… ¿Se encariñara con esa mocosa?, Sabía que el dobe quería mucho a los niños y tambien siempre había querido una familia…

Pero él era _su_ Naruto. De él, de Sasuke Uchiha, y de nadie más. 

… Menos aún de una niñita que apenas hace cinco minutos sabía que existía.

(Si que podía llegar a ser celoso cuando se trataba del rubio.)

Piensa Sasuke. Piensa.

Adopción también estaba descartada; para llevarla tendría que dar su nombre y reconocer que era padre de la pequeña y así toda Konoha se enteraría que, no sólo de que tenía una hija, si no que además pudo ser tan cruel como para abandonarla a la hora de haberla conocido.

Y se enteraría Naruto.

Y se enojaría con él por ser tan frío y malo.

Maldición. 

Tambien estaba la opción de abandonarla en algún lugar del mundo… 

… y arriesgarse a dejar los poderes del sharingan a merced del primero que la encuentre.

Mala opción.

¿Y si se la dejaba a Itachi?

Si claro, su hermano nunca recibiría a un bebé, y menos aún si se enteraba de que dicho bebé era de él, pero si tal vez, iba con la niña en su búsqueda y él la veía, y pensaba que le tenía aprecio… entonces ¡cha chaan! Se la llevaría lejos de él y de su rubio.

Si, ese plan podría funcionar muy bien… si su hermano fuera un estúpido.

Gruñó. Esta era una se esas situaciones pierde–pierde para él y gana–gana para Rioko.

Maldijo el día en que se conocieron… de todos modos ni era tan espectacular la mujer, pensó resentido.

Y de repente, cómo una iluminación divina, se dio cuenta de algo.

Rió de su propia estupidez ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? 

¡Obviamente que todo eso era un sueño!

Ahora sólo tenía que golpearse fuertemente y despertaría al lado de su rubio. Sin que Rioko nunca hubiera puesto un pie en la villa y sin su "hija" durmiendo en la entrada.

Y así, con ese alegre pensamiento en mente, comenzó a golpear varias veces su cabeza contra la mesa. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Naruto entró a la cocina en busca de su café diario, nunca pensó que vería a un Sasuke tan fuera de sí: Golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa como un demente y gritando – ¡¿Por que mierda no funciona?! –… también podría jurar que había escuchado a alguien llorar en la puerta principal.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Antes de que su sem… digo, novio pudiera crearse alguna contusión cerebral lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa Sasuke? –le dijo sujetado la cabeza del moreno entre sus manos para así obligarlo a verlo a los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Naruto estaba despierto. 

Naruto le vio pegarse en la cabeza como maniático.

Naruto se iba a enterar!

– Nada –dijo rápidamente. Demasiado rápida y desesperadamente como para que hasta el rubio se lo creyera – ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke tragó saliva, desgraciadamente el rubio lo conocía tan bien que sólo viéndolo a los ojos podía saber que estaba pensando.

– Me estas ocultando algo –declaró finalmente –. Y puedo decir que es algo importante.

– De donde sacas esas ideas…

– ¿Donde está? –lo interrumpió el rubio.

Los ojos de Sasuke se fueron por medio segundo hacia la puerta principal, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio. 

Diablos. ¿Dónde había quedado su talento Uchiha para mentir?

En ningún lado.

Sasuke nunca en su vida había mentido por más que le doliera admitirlo, casi siempre con un '_hmph_' bastaba como respuesta.

–Sasuke –empezó Naruto –dime que hay en la entrada. Ahora.

Un escalofrío bajo por su espalda, cuando el rubio se ponía serio de verdad daba miedo. 

–Sabes que igual me voy a enterar.

Inspiró profundamente antes de decir:

–MiHijaDeTresMesesQueHaceQuinceMinutosSéQueExisteYQueEstáDurmiendoEnUnaCesta. –y exhaló. 

_Vaya, no fue tan difícil._

– ¿Qué? Habla claro, baka. Ahora ¿Quién está afuera?

Retiró lo dicho. Con Naruto todo siempre era un poco más difícil.

–Mi hija –dijo no sin algo de dificultad.

Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando procesó bien la información.

–Tu… ¡¿TU QUÉ?! 

El Rubio lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

–Y-y hace cu-cuanto… o-o sea c-cuanto…

–Tres meses –dijo, entendiendo hacia donde iba.

El rubio suspiró, intentando calmarse –Y donde...- empezó.

–Afuera.

Y ahora fue cuando el rubio de verdad reaccionó.

–¿¡DEJASTE A TU HIJA DE TRES MESES DE EDAD AFUERA, EN PLENO INVIERNO?!

_Oh, no._

Ahora estaba usando su 'deditoacusadornojutusu'. 

Y ahora además de estaba dando 'LA mirada'.

3, 2, 1...

–TEMEE!

…Alguien allá arriba de verdad lo odiaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En algún lugar del más allá, Deidara y Orochimaru se encontraban riendo.

--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Odio los caps de introducción-desarrollo.

Con todo mi corazón.

-Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

-Base para el fic: "10 razones para ser Padre"

-Sasuke otochan: Yo :D

Muchas gracias por los RR - :D

Goosh! Nunca esperé recibir tantos!

Gracias a: serenity-princess, Azula.snape, Alyssa Black (de ella es el ;deditoacusadornojutsu;), Dying Bride, Druida Cliodna, phoenix (gracias por tu RR! Si… naru no dejara que esa niña sufra por lo malo de Sasuke), princess (que bueno que te haya guntado n.n aquí esta la conti), MegumiMinami310 y Ankoku Miharu.

Valen oro! n-n

Consultas, sugerencias, amenazas o coscorrones para Sasuke… solo pongan el GO! Que hay abajo y dejan un rr :)

Jaa ne!

Anexo: Se han fijado alguna vez que, irónicamente, Sasuke lleva la palabra 'uke'? xD


	3. Renacuajo Rosa

Aclaración: A pesar de estar narrado en 3ª persona omnisciente, está escrito principalmente desde el punto de vista de Sasuke

**Aclaración:** Muchas de las opiniones dichas en este cap. no necesariamente son mías.

3: **R**enacuajo Rosa.

–No –dijo de manera decidida –. Y esa es mi última palabra.

–Ouu… Pero Sasuke, Mírala! –dijo mostrándole a la bebé entre sus brazos –. Si es tan linda… hasta se parece a ti –dijo el rubio sonriéndole afectuosamente a la pequeña.

Cosa que sólo hizo que Sasuke se enojara aún más.

Frunció el ceño ¿_Eso_ parecerse a _él_?

Dios, ¡Parecía más un sapo color rosa que una Uchiha!

Menos aún la hija de _Sasuke Uchiha._

El –a diferencia de ese renacuajo rosa –era lindo, sexy, misterioso, tenía estilo, elegancia, perfil perfecto, pelo brillante y sedoso –más aún… para empezar ¡_tenía_ pelo! –, físico envidiable y muchas otras cualidades superficiales tan buenas como las ya nombradas, ¡Y eso sin contar las internas!

Nop, definitivamente el no engendraba sapos rosas.

–No, Naruto. Uno: no se parece a mí, dos: no se quedará. No es como tener un perro o un gato. Esto para empezar va a vivir más de catorce años a diferencia de esos animales, seguido de que no, y repito NO, pienso terminar cuidándola.

» Así que, no se quedará y esa es mi última palabra. Elige: ella o yo.

…Esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha durmió en el sillón…

Y, para mejorar las cosas, la pequeña durmió con Naruto en la cama matrimonial.

A la una de la madrugada, cuando por fin se disponía a dormir después de armar su 'cama', un llanto lo interrumpió. Gruñó mentalmente, si quería que esa mocosa dejara de llorar, el mismo tendría que intervenir. El rubio, al contrario de lo que se espera de un shinobi, tenía el sueño tan pesado, que aun que una caravana pasara por su lado, seguiría durmiendo.

Se encaminó con pesadez hacia el dormitorio y allí, envuelta entre frazadas, se encontraba la pequeña ruidosa.

_¡¿Cómo demonios algo tan pequeño puede hacer tanto ruido?!_

La tomó entre sus manos, manteniéndola lo más alejada de sí como sus brazos le permitían, y se dirigió de vuelta al sillón.

Ahora cómo la callaba…

–Cállate –dijo firmemente.

Claro, la pequeña ni conocía del todo los sonidos… pero que perdía con tratar.

El llanto sólo incrementó.

Entonces, recordó como Sakura siempre pasaba arrullando a su bebé –ahora ya entendía el por qué –y decidió que tal vez eso podría funcionar.

Hizo una mueca. Intentar eso implicaría un 'contacto cercano' con la niña.

Respiró hondo.

_Aquí vamos._

Shh, shh –empezó, al tiempo que la mecía suavemente –ya, ya… ¡Cállate YA!

La tomaba de manera incorrecta y las mecidas no era tan suaves o pausadas como debían ser, pero la mocosa tendría que conformase y de una vez ya empezar a dormir!

Cuando acercó su mano a su cabeza para intentar tomarla más cómodamente, ésta empezó a chupar su dedo como si no hubiera mañana.

Bingo.

La niña tenía hambre.

Maldición.

¿De donde mierda iba a sacar leche a estas horas?

Tonto Naruto. El quería conservar a la pequeña y sin embargo él terminaba cuidándola.

Lo mismo que pasó cuando tuvieron una gata… Canela se llamaba; era una pequeña gatita siamesa que habían encontrado de vuelta de una misión y Naruto había insistido en conservarla hasta que, finalmente, Sasuke cedió.

Pero la pequeña criatura no vivió más de dos semanas.

¿Por qué?

No tenía comida o leche… al final murió de hambre y sed.

Las ironías de la vida…

Rápidamente envolvió a la pequeña llorona en su mantita (no vaya a ser que más encima se resfriara), la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos y partió hacia el centro de Konoha, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde le pudieran vender la maldita leche a esas horas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerrado.

Frente a él estaba ya la cuarta tienda con ese maldito letrero burlándose de él.

Mientras que la pequeña entre sus brazos no cesaba de llorar.

Una muy linda manera de pasar un sábado por la noche, no?

Volteó hacia la derecha, encontrándose frente a aún vistoso letrero de neón. Un marco color amarillo chillón rodeaba a unas letras color verde intenso que formaban la palabra 'BAR'.

_-Por qué no… _ –se dijo, empujando la puerta de entrada hacia el local.

Adentro se podía ver… bueno, lo que se esperaba ver en un bar casi a las dos de la madrugada: mujeres de faldas muy cortas coqueteando con los hombres, alguna que otra pelea a golpes y borrachos. Muchos borrachos.

Cómo si supiera lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la pequeña se calló, acomodándose lo más cerca de su padre como podía.

Tomó asiento en la barra, intentando ignorar el bullicio del local, mientras que el cantinero le preguntaba que quería para tomar.

–Leche. Para llevar –se limitó a decir.

El cantinero lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, hasta de que percató de la pequeña entre sus brazos.

– ¿Problemas con la paternidad? –dijo sonriendo –. Recuerdo cuando mi hija era así de pequeña –suspiró –, y ya mañana comienza su primer día como ANBU...

Y así siguió un buen rato, hablando y hablando como si a Sasuke de verdad le interesara hasta que le pasó la condenada leche.

Cuando ya estaba a un pasó de la salida, un borracho comenzó a gritar a sus espaldas:

–Eh, ¡Miren! ¡Pero si no es el marica del Uchiha! ¡Hey, uke! ¿Donde está tu novio? El rubio imbesil e… –pero antes de que pudiera terminar, un golpe en la mandíbula lo mandó al otro lado del bar.

Con su sharingan activado y el ceño fruncido Sasuke Uchiha miraba al hombre tirado en el piso.

Podía aceptar que lo ofendieran a él todo lo que quisieran, pero con su rubio no se metían de ninguna manera, eso sí que no.

– ¡Imbesil! –gritó otro borracho, aparentemente amigo del primero, antes de altar sobre él.

Y así empezó una muy larga pelea…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana la pequeña recién pudo tener su leche. Fría y servida desde un vaso (por lo que la mitad se fue a su ropa al intentar beberla), pero leche al fin y al cabo…

…Al menos iba a vivir más que la pobre Canela.

Muy cansado como para pararse del sillón, Sasuke decidió que la niña tendría que dormir con él en el sillón. Acurrucándose bien, y dándole una última mirada a su dormida hija (la cual ya no se veía tanto como un sapo, si no que, hasta bastante linda… efecto del cansancio, pensó), se dispuso a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las ocho, Naruto se alarmó al no encontrar a la pequeña a su lado, por lo que comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por toda la casa…

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sala de estar, se encontró con la enternecedora imagen de Sasuke durmiendo en el sillón con su hija acurrucada entre sus brazos y sonrió tiernamente.

Su Sasuke podía ser arrogante, frío, egocéntrico y muchas otras cosas más (tal vez demasiadas otras más, pero ese no es el tema), pero había algo en él que sólo él, Naruto Uzumaki, conocía y era lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser cuando se le conocía bien.

Siguió sonriendo mientras se dirigía la cocina, ya más tarde le daría su castigo por como recibió a su hija, por ahora lo dejaría seguir durmiendo cuanto quisiera…

O hasta las nueve, cuando se percatara de su ojo morado.

…Cabe decir que esa noche Sasuke volvió a dormir en el sillón.

Maldito renacuajo.

- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/a: Ok, este cáp. No estaba hecho para ser tan gracioso, sólo para mostrar el inicio de la relación Sasuke-Hija.

Estoy con un resfriando tan lindo como una pata en el culo.

Me siento mal y por eso lo más probable es que: o actualizo más lentamente o los cap son más cortos… apartes las próximas 2 semanas hay pruebas todos los días.

Adorable.

Hablando de… los proxs cáp. Van a empezar a tener más SasuNaru. Paciencia por ahora n.nU

Gracias a:

_**M**__imi Kinomoto The Wicked__**l**__ady Sesshoumaru__**M**__ikoto-sama__**M**__egumiMinami310__**l**__aynad3__**R**__ei Nami de Asakura__**X**__xkao-chanxX__**j**__ery hiwatari, __**A**__zula.snape__**P**__syco-Kaye__**s**__erenity-princess__**D**__ruida_

Por todos sus Rrs :) de verdad nunca espere tener tantos xD

& tambien grax a los qe agregaron a este fic a favorite o alert :D

Jaa ne!

Anexo: alguna idea para el nombre de la niña?

Anexo 2: dedicado a la pobre gata, Canela, de mi tía que, si bien no se murió de hambre y vivió más de dos semanas, ahora descansa junto a Sasori y Deidara.


	4. ¿A leche y miel?

4: **¿A **leche y miel?

Había una cosa que Sasuke no podía evitar notar desde que esa pequeña había llegado –recién hace un día –y era _eso olor_ que acarreaba con ella.

Kami, ¡los bebés se suponían que olían a leche y a miel! No a… bueno, como si algo se estuviera pudriendo.

¡¿De donde demonios salía es olor?!

La miró fijamente, estaba apoyada sobre su pierna derecha, mientras que con sus manos la sostenía evitado así que se pudiera caer.

_Donde, donde…_

La olió -con una mueca de asco- y se dió cuenta de que el olor simplemente era el _amora_ de su querida primogénita ¿Podría ser aún mejor esa criatura?

Suspiró, dándose por vencido en su intento de ser Sherlock Holmes, dejando a la niña en el sillón.

Sin embargo, después de dar dos pasos, notó que el olor lo seguía.

_¿Como mierda…?_

Decidió olerse las manos.

Nop, de ahí no veía.

¿Quizás de su pierna?

Hizo una cara de asco, la que se transformó en una de entre pánico y desesperación, cuando recordó que todo lo que sube, debe bajar, o para se más claros…

_Por algún lugar tenía que salir toda esa leche._

Ah no –se dijo –, esta vez ese dobe se encarga de ella.

Después de diez minutos –en los que la bebé ya lloraba a más no poder –de intentar –en vano –que su rubio cumpliera su parte como 'papá', llegaron al acuerdo de que los dos, como buena pareja, le cambiarían el pañal.

Después de otros 20 minutos, la pobrecita aún lloraba y lloraba, apenas ya soportando su propio olor. Naruto había ido a comprar los pañales, y Sasuke intentaba preparar todo lo demás que iban a necesitar (dígase bañera, toalla, talco y litros de colonia).

Algún día, cuando fuera ya grande, esa niña necesitaría años y años de terapia. Pero bueno, después de 40 minutos ya estaban listo para comenzar el cambio de pañal. Al final, más valía tarde que nunca.

–De acuerdo, teme –empezó Naruto mirando a su hija adoptiva –, yo saco el pañal y tú la limpias.

–Nada de eso –le respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido –tú la limpias, yo le saco el pañal.

Dios, si seguían así la pequeña iba tener dos años antes de que le cambiaran el maldito pañal.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –empezó Naruto, la voz de la razón –a la de tres, lo sacamos los dos. De ahí yo la sostengo y tú la limpias.

Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke y le miró a los ojos –estamos en esto juntos, ¿o no?

Sasuke le sonrió, apretando suavemente a mano de Naruto –Por supuesto. El distraído de Sasuke no se había percatado de que acababa de ceder a limpiar a su hija. El poder de Naruto sobre Sasuke no debe ser tomado a la ligera.

De acuerdo, manos a la obra.

Lentamente comenzaron a abrir el pañal, el olor se hacía más y más intenso y cuando por fin lo terminaron de remover…

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Gritó Naruto escandalizado –¡Creí que le diste sólo leche!

– ¡Le di sólo leche!

–Teme, ¡_Eso_, no sale de sólo leche!

–¡Escucha, dobe …! –Dijo Sasuke encolerizado.

–Ya, ya –lo interrumpió –, sólo límpiala y ya acabemos con esto…

Diez minutos, dos vómitos de Naruto, 30 arcadas de Sasuke y 20 risas de bebé después, la pequeña ya estaba limpia y lista para intentar sobrevivir otro nuevo día con sus papás… o volver a pasar todo el día ignorada en el sillón.

* * *

_Esa noche… _

Sasuke miraba fijamente al malvado ser que se encontraba frente a él.

Gris v/s Negro

Bien v/s mal

Era ahora o nunca. Morir o vivir. Perder no era una opción.

Con mucho cuidado empezó a caminar alrededor de su enemigo.

Movió los dedos y acercó su mano a la mesa, donde reposaba un objeto plateado.

Lo más rápido que pudo tomó el objeto y se plantó frente a su oponente, quien no tuvo tiempo ni para pestañear.

Procedió a lanzar su ataque y luego…

_¡BAM!_

–Sasuke, ya deja de jugar. Se supone que con eso tienes que alimentarla ¡no usarlo como gel para el pelo! –le dijo Naruto desde el otro lado de la cocina.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada – ¿¡Qué demonios?! ¡Lo acabas de ver! ¡Ella fue la que pegó el manotazo y mandó esa mier…!

Al ver la cara roja y desesperada de su padre, la pequeñita no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír mientras aplaudía.

– ¡Y tú de que te ríes! –dijo intentando intimidarla con la mirada… cosa que por supuesto, no funcionó.

–Aaww ¡Mira Sasuke! Se le forman hoyitos en la mejillas cuando ríe –dijo Naruto mirando fascinado a la niña.

–Se llaman margaritas, dobe.

Naruto se acercó a su novio y le ayudó a limpiarse la comida molida del cabello. De repente dijo: -Oye, ¿y que piensas del nombre Akane?

Sasuke levantó la ceja –¿Akane?

–No pensarás decirle niña, molesta o renacuajo toda su vida.

–Yo no le veo lo malo.

Naruto se golpeó internamente la frente, a veces sí que era un verdadero teme su Sasuke.

–Al menos para inscribirla… No querrás que digan que nuestra hija no tiene nombre…

– ¿Nuestra…?

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que sólo por que Rioko es la madre yo no me voy a hacer cargo? ¿Quién me crees?

Sasuke sonrió, si que era tierno su rubio…

–¡Tú serás la mamá y yo el papá!

Retiró lo dicho.

– ¡¿Cómo que yo seré la mamá?! ¡Lo justo es que el –ejem– u-uke sea la madre!

– ¡Por supuesto! –dijo Naruto sonriente.

Naruto estaba a punto de ganarse cambiar –solo –los pañales de la bebé…

–Oye… ¿Y que tal el nombre Ryoko?

… ¡Y Durante un mes!

**x**

* * *

Hikari, Aiko o Yuki :) elijan. O no se… si quieren también sigan proponiendo nombres.

Sigo resfriada.

Perdón por la demora :( al menos se excussa, ¿no?

Muchas gracias por todo sus rr :) son muy apreciados

Jaa ne!

**Anexo:** Alguien vio ese especial de Naruto… así como en un festival deportivo… ¿vieron lo que le hizo Sasuke? xD ¡Yo insisto en que eso es una señal! xD


End file.
